


The Delaware River Detours Through Kansas

by RantyFanGirl



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Sassy, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RantyFanGirl/pseuds/RantyFanGirl
Summary: Before leaving the White House in 1969, Amy Pond wants to show Canton Everett Delaware III that the future gets better. She convinces the Doctor to take him on a short trip, but through mishaps and confusion, Canton is stuck in 2018 Lawrence Kansas. Shortly after encountering a pair of suspicious brothers named Winchester, Canton receives a cryptic message from River Song. Along with the hunters, he has to race to contact the Doctor and save River before she's erased for good - not that Canton knows what that means.





	The Delaware River Detours Through Kansas

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had all gone into the police box, the one that took Canton Everett Delaware III a bit of getting used to just a few short months ago. He was standing in the oval office with the president, but he didn’t pay much attention to the fact that the box hadn’t vanished from sight yet. He certainly didn’t see the red head that was peeking outside the door.

‘This person you want to marry. Black?’ President Nixon pulled no punches, or so he thought. Either way, small talk wasn’t his thing. 

“Yes.” The answer was simple, no inflection. The former agent knew exactly where this was going, and it was hard for one to say no to the President. He may as well let him say his peace. 

‘’I know what people think of me but – perhaps I’m a literal more liberal than–’

That was enough of that total bullshit. It was time to interrupt the President of the United States. “He is.” 

‘I think the moon is far enough for now, Mr Delaware, don’t you?’ 

“I figured it might be.” The answer from the president, while not surprising, was still disappointing. There was no outward change to his expression, but it still stung Canton. 

‘Speaking of the moon…’ A bright voice chimed in to interrupt the moment. Amy Pond was standing half in and half out of the Tardis. She slid out and all but closed the door though her foot stayed wedged in it. ‘Canton, come here.’ 

An abrupt invitation, but anything was better than forcing small talk with this jackass for another minute. 

‘I want to show you something. Will you come with us? I’ll have the Doctor bring you back, I swear it.’ 

“What? Now? Don’t you have someone else to save?” 

The telltale sound of the Tardis made Amy widen her eyes and she grabbed Canton by the tie. 

‘There’s no time. Come on!’ 

She then yanked him into the police box. Canton was so surprised by the movement that he didn’t think to argue or take a stance. A moment later, the door was shut and Amy’s hand was clamped over his mouth. 

What the Hell?? 

Rory was speaking to the Doctor at the controls and when he turned his head, he clearly had a ‘You have got to be kidding me’ look on his face. Amy shrugged and smiled and waved at him – whatever that meant, her husband got the message. Rory turned back to the doctor and made himself as wide as possible – which wasn’t a small task giving how thin the man was. 

‘Shhh. Come with me.’ Amy spoke in a hushed whisper, removed her hand, and then dragged Canton away, around the back of the Doctor. Rory was asking him something, though Canton didn’t pick up the words. Clearly this was a distraction technique; he’d seen and been a part of enough of them during his time in the bureau. 

“What is going on here?” Well, he had to say something. The Ponds were floundering here; at whatever it was they were trying to do. He still didn’t know, but what Canton did know was failure, and they were about to do it in spades. It was the right thing to do, saving the Ponds from themselves.

‘Canton! What are you doing here? I thought we just left you.’ While clearly surprised, the Doctor didn’t seem angry. 

‘He wanted to see more, so I thought we could just… show him.’ That was Amy, and the Doctor frowned. 

‘What have I told you about the fabric of time, Pond?’

‘But you take Rory and I all over and there’s never a problem. River too!’ 

‘Are you collecting people like souvenirs now, Pond? That’s not how it works.’

“Look, I didn’t ask to come. Park this thing and I’ll find my way back to the bar I was in before this all started.” Canton thought it was a reasonable request. 

‘No, you can’t!’ That was directed at the former agent and Amy turned to say the same exact thing to the Doctor, though he received more than three words from her. 

Rory looked like he’d rather be anywhere else than listening to these two argue. Canton seconded his thoughts, honestly. Now he /really/ wanted a drink.

‘No you can’t! Doctor, can we just take him on one quick trip? Show him the future?’ 

It took the Doctor approximately three heart beats to answer. He was in a cheery mood and while his future was on the minds of Amy and Rory, he had nothing to worry about as far as he was concerned. ‘Alright, fine. /One/ trip. How far are we talking? 40th century? 60th maybe? Oh, I know a man on Mars in 5682 that…’ 

‘No! No, that’s not what I meant.’ Amy glanced towards Canton, and he was looking paler than he was supposed to. 

‘I was thinking more like the 21st century… my time. We could show him that things change… that people change.’ The Doctor looked both confused and unimpressed, so Amy used something she picked up from an earlier argument he had with River. ‘I want Canton to see that not everyone is as close-minded as President Nixon.’ And that got her exactly the results she was hoping for. The Doctor smiled and moved back to the controls of the Tardis. 

‘Well if you want to be boring, fine, I can’t stop you. 2011 it is.’ 

That made Amy blanche. She didn’t want to revisit what happened to the doctor. If he kept him away long enough, they could find a way to save him. ‘What about 2010 or even 2009?’ 

The doctor’s brow furrowed but he didn’t argue. ‘Let’s go for 2007. That was a good year, wasn’t it?’ 

Within moments the Tardis parked and the Doctor was the first one out the door. They were in a medium-sized town… perhaps it was a suburb or a small city. The TARDIS was in an alley behind some sort of business. It wasn’t labeled from this side. Amy, Rory, and Canton joined him and off the Doctor went, headed for the sidewalk and town. Canton realized that they had parked behind a bar and slipped in a side door. Finally, he could get his drink. 

No one else noticed his absence, save for Amy. ‘Where’d Canton go?’ 

Assuming he was supposed to be the one watching him still, Rory immediately chimed in with a half-truth. ‘I think he’s still in the TARDIS.’ 

That was enough for Amy and she shrugged it off. They could still see the Tardis from here so Canton couldn’t get too far. 

‘Ah here we are!’ The Doctor had a newspaper in his hand and lifted it as if showing off a prize. ‘Just as planned 200- oh. 2017. Well, close enough, right? Right. What’s a decade here or there? Now Canton – Where’s Canton?’ 

‘In the Tardis.’ Rory provided helpfully and immediately; no one thought to question him. 

‘Right then. Let’s get the old boy and show him around…’ He had to pause to look at the paper again. ‘Wichita, Kansas. Well, then. I’m sure we can find /something/ to do while we’re here.’ 

As the trio walked into the Tardis, the phone was ringing. 

‘Would you get that for me? I’ve found the most interesting article on modern farming techniques!’ 

Rory had already disappeared, off to try to find Canton. He was the one that said the former agent was here… and he really didn’t have a clue if that was true or not. 

With the Doctor’s request spoken and his nose in the paper, Amy made a sound of protest that was more like a growl and she dashed up the stairs to pick up the phone. 

‘Hello? This is… the Tardis?’ That phone rarely rang and when it did, she didn’t know exactly how to answer it.  
‘Yes, hello. I need to speak with the gentleman they call the Doctor, please,’ came the very posh voice on the other end of the line. 

Surprise, surprise. ‘Doctor, it’s for you.’ 

‘Well who is it?’ Really, this article was fascinating. 

This provoked Amy into an eye roll as she turned her attention back to the phone in her hand. ‘I’m sorry, who’s calling?’

‘The queen, dear. It’s an urgent matter.’ 

Queen of what exactly? Amy didn’t know. Maybe she was the queen ofsome small moon in another galaxy. ‘It’s the queen!’ 

‘Which queen, Pond?’ 

‘I'm sorry, which queen is this?’ Pausing, Amy’s brow furrowed and her head tilted just slightly. She should probably be more formal. This was /a/ queen, after all. ‘…your Majesty.’ 

The answer on the other end of the line was swift, specific, and delivered in a tone of voice that made Amy feel like a child that had just gotten a scold from her teacher. 

‘Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas. Queen, Defender of the Faith. I'm aware I'm new in my reign, but I expect some little respect to be shown to me. My father informed me I could phone the Doctor if ever there were a situation beyond comprehension. Right now there are incomprehensible /creatures/ crawling about the streets of my country and I demand to speak to the one they call the Doctor!’

‘Right, right. Sorry about that. Your majesty.’ Panicking, Amy put her hand over the phone to cover it. She hadn’t thought to do that before when she was passing messages from the Doctor to the queen. That’s a statement she didn’t think would ever cross her mind, but then again was anything when it came to the Doctor? 

‘Pssst.’ Now she was trying to be subtle? It was a little late for that. Still feeling like she was in trouble, Amy half-whispered and half-yelled at the Doctor; it sounded like a conflict. You’d think that a person couldn’t whisper and yell at the same time, but Amy accomplished it with very little effort. ‘It's the current queen. Elizabeth. Younger years. You better take this, Doctor. She sounds…’ 

‘Cross? Yes, well it must be urgent. Why didn’t you tell me?’ Newspaper folded and tucked under his arm, The doctor sprang into action and bounded up the stairs. 

Within a matter of seconds, the phone was plucked from Amy’s grasp. She didn’t want to hear any of that conversation, so she simply left without a word. Better find Rory and Canton. He ought to do some sightseeing while they were here. There had to be sights to see, right? 

‘Rory? Rory where are you?’ 

‘Pool!’ was his answer from farther in the depths of the Tardis.

‘The pool? What are you doin’ in the pool? Get out of there!’ 

‘No, Amy. I can’t find Canton.’ Rory had run into the hall to meet his wife, and his hands moved to rest on her upper arms. ‘He’s not here.’ 

‘Well where is he?’ 

‘I don’t know! I checked everywhere.’ 

‘You idiot, are you certain you checked the /entire/ Tardis? He’s probably exploring. Let’s split up. Holler when you find him. Rory agreed with this and he turned left down the hallway while Amy continued walking straight. They were both searching everywhere for the former FBI agent, and Amy had forgotten all about the phone call.

For five minutes. 

The exact moment that Amy remembered there was an urgent matter that the Queen – the actual Queen of England – needed help with was when the noises of the Tardis started up. They were leaving. But where was Canton? By then it was too late. Amy came from one end of the Tardis and Rory the other; they both popped into the control room at the same time. Amy looked worried and her husband looked winded. 

‘Ah, the Ponds! There you are. It’s just a short trip this time – 1954. We’re at Buckingham Palace. You’re about to meet The Queen, Ponds. And Canton, chap you – where’s Canton gone?’ It was then that the Doctor noticed the absence of their semi-uninvited and semi-unwilling guest. 

‘He’s in the pool.’ Somehow, Rory and Amy said the exact same thing at the exact same time. It was a wonderful coincidence, and they were both thrilled with themselves, especially Rory. 

‘Odd time for a swim, I’d think.’ He paused for just long enough to take a breath then made a beeline for the door. ‘Come along, Ponds, we have work to do!’ 

Amy and Rory shot each other confused looks and followed the doctor out of the Tardis. They’d have to worry about Canton later. There was still a chance he was in there /somewhere/. 

Where was he though?


End file.
